


О ведьмах и людях

by delvig



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delvig/pseuds/delvig
Summary: Луз проводит с Эмити слишком много времени.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Три часа и сорок пять минут в библиотеке

Эта комната, которая насквозь пропахла пылью, пожалуй, слишком сильно нравится Луз. Она с трудом сидит на месте, не знает, что и сказать, поэтому молчит и просто наблюдает за тем, как сосредоточенно Эмити проходится глазами по тексту, переворачивает страницы одну за другой, на секунду бледнеет, однако быстро приходит в себя (бумага древняя, вся желтая, от нее тянет запахом сырости и лесными травами).

— Не знаю даже, ты уверена, что это заклинание именно тут? Может, мне спросить насчет него Иду? Она наверняка знает.

— Нет, не нужно. Я знаю, что оно где-то здесь. Поверь мне.

Пока Эмити ищет, Луз достает из кармана скомканный, неряшливо сложенный лист, весь мятый, и начинает выводить круги, линии — все с точностью хирурга. Эмити Блайт только смотрит на нее коротко, прямо в горящие карие глаза, улыбается острыми уголками рта, так незаметно, как может, а Луз знает, что ей-то точно нравится это все. Луз слишком долго наблюдала за каждой вроде бы мелочной привычкой этой странной ведьмы, которая пахнет мятой и двулистником, поэтому она смеется, громко, но чтобы после этого смеха их не прогнали из библиотеки, а потом дотрагивается до своего небольшого рисунка на клочке бумаги. С пальцев тут же сыплются яркие лимонные искры, и Эмити на секунду отрывается от книги, смотрит, как Носеда счастливо восклицает («Замечательно, genial! Ты это видела, Эми? Наконец-то оно вышло, а я уж думала, не выйдет, так испугалась!»).

— А. Ты молодец, — мягко говорит Эмити. — Я вот тоже сейчас дочитаю, и покажу тебе кое-что.

— Заклинание? Я бы тоже хотела его выучить, но ты же знаешь, что гораздо способнее меня, как бы то ни было.

— Нет, не нужно этого выдумывать, — спокойно произносит Блайт, но Луз видит, как та покраснела, явно смутилась, — я знаю, что мы с тобой одного уровня, хоть ты и человек.

— Неужели? Раньше ты по-другому говорила.

— А не важно, что было раньше, — она задумчиво трет подбородок, что-то прикидывает, а потом распрямляет руку, и ее пальцы начинают танцевать. Они проделывают удивительные движения, а Луз все смотрит, запоминает. Из пальцев получается круг, как всегда ровный, безошибочный, прямо-таки идеальной формы. Носеда так и зовет его «круг Эмити». Он все растет и растет, а потом вдруг вспыхивает ровным пламенем на ладони. По лицу ведьмы так и читается яркое «получилось», а в глазах тоже пожар.

— А разве это не запрещено, разводить огонь в библиотеке? — тихо шепчет Луз, чтобы никто не услышал.

— Т-с-с.

— Да, я точно плохо на тебя влияю, — она смеется ярче обычного, целует Эмити Блайт в белый нос и радостно обнимает, чтобы та поняла: она молодец, она заслуживает любви, несмотря ни на что. А бледная кожа Эмити снова становится ярко-розовой, но похоже на то, что она правда счастлива.

Луз берет ее за руку и тихо спрашивает:

— Можешь меня научить чему-нибудь? Не важно чему, но какому-нибудь заклинанию.

Эмити никак не может признаться себе, что ей это ужасно льстит, и она отвечает, весело поджав губы:

— Да, хорошо. Научу.


	2. Один час в городе, а также два часа и пять минут на одной из лесных полян

Эмити Блайт смеется тихо, прикрывает рот ладонью. Луз смотрит на нее, а сердце не просто бьется, а точно выпрыгивает из груди («Влюбилась, не так ли?»). Они вместе идут по городу, и этот трупный сквозной запах, которым пропах воздух, меркнет и выветривается, стоит Луз только посмотреть в сторону своей ведьмы, у которой впервые волосы торчат в разные стороны, взлохмаченные, болотистые, пахнущие чем-то сладким. И это ведь не близнецы виноваты — это все Луз их так, одна секунда, и вот уже на голове беспорядок.

— Нет, ну ты же поправить их можешь, это же быстро, — второпях произносит Луз.

— А я, может, не хочу.

— Ну давай поправлю, это же я растрепала.

— Нет, не надо.

Эмити ухмыляется, ее улыбка самодовольная, веселая и счастливая. Эмити вся розовая от дурманящего аромата свечей из лавки, мимо которой они только что прошли, а острые уши прямо-таки красные. Она обращает внимание на крохотный магазинчик в конце улицы, красочный такой, весь в цветах и венках, говорит о нем Луз, и Носеда берет ее под руку, ускоряет шаг. Они добираются до него минут за пятнадцать, долго разглядывают витрину, наполненную травами, венками, садовыми гномами и всякими сувенирами, которые тут же бросаются в глаза, и вот Луз и Эмити уже у двери. Кто-то из них толкает ее, наступает на розовый клетчатый пол.

Луз Носеда восклицает что-то на испанском, а Эмити, хоть ничего и не понимает, улыбается ей, тянет за собой к прилавку, где десятки часов с неправильно расставленными стрелками то тикают, то такают — не разберешь. Но Блайт указывает рукой на кучку браслетов, замурованных в стеклянную банку, и шепчет осторожное «смотри».

— Красота, — говорит Луз, достает один из них, пытается натянуть за запястье, но тот никак не поддается. — Нет, ну мне не пойдет, а тебе в самый раз будет.

Носеда кидает пару монет на стол, а они, как по волшебству, пропадают, растворяются, а вместо них ровная табличка «спасибо за покупку». Луз пожимает плечами («Чего тут только не встретишь»), надевает яркий красно-зеленый браслет из кожаных ремешков и серебряных подвесок на тонкую белую руку Эмити, а та снова смущается, обнимает Носеду и целует ее осторожно в самый край верхней губы, так легко, нежно, и тут уже Луз заливается краской. Вместе они вываливаются на улицу, запинаясь в собственных ногах и путаясь в переплетениях рук. И Луз с Эмити тоже плетутся куда-то, прямо по серой, пепельной дороге, где собираются и расходятся линии, чтобы осесть на одной из лесных полян, потренироваться немного в заклинаниях, хоть без близнецов многого не получится.

— Луз, а знаешь, теперь ведь твоя очередь соединять линии.

— Да, пожалуй, так.

— А представь, мы будем, как Азура? Ты будешь человеческой ведьмой, а я просто ведьмой. И мы будем вместе, несмотря ни на что.

Эмити лежит на траве, перебирает ее пальцами и засматривается на торчащие сверху ветки деревьев. Она улыбается, наблюдая за небом, а Носеда сидит рядом на какой-то коряге и смотрит.

Она смотрит, как Эмити Блайт из-под полуоткрытых век мечтательно смеется, по-кошачьи передергивает носом и пальцами проводит по воздуху, вычерчивая невидимые заклинания.

— И мы будем вместе, несмотря ни на что.


	3. Вечность в супер-секретном клубе

В комнате тихо. Луз может вот так взять, поклясться, что ни одного чужого звука тут так и не проскользнуло за пару минут, часов, а может и дней — кто знает. Они сидят тут уже долго, прижавшись друг к другу, как пара бездомных котят, а свет, который падает из окон, весь желтый, с синим отливом. Воздух же такой легкий, мраморный, дымчатый, а может и вовсе так должно быть. Может быть, всегда так было.

— А ведь хорошо тут у тебя, — шепчет Носеда, переворачивает страницу и как бы невзначай касается чужой холодной, почти ледяной руки.

— Теперь уже у нас, это же наш клуб теперь.

— Да, ты права.

Луз смотрит куда-то в сторону, сегодня — задумчиво. Как все начиналось и к чему пришло, сплошная фантастика, не иначе. Она взволнованно заглядывает в эти лимонные глаза, которые рядом, прямо перед ней, так, что зрачки видно, и даже собственное отражение проступает. Они с Эмити почти соприкасаются носами, до того близко сидят. А Луз дрожит отчего-то, хотя вроде бы и не холодно, и сквозняка тут не было никакого, и руки уже по привычке ощупывают каждый сантиметр деревянного пола (он весь пыльный, скользкий, блестит янтарем и пахнет темным дубом).

— Луз, все хорошо?

Она кивает. Слишком резко, небрежно, неаккуратно. Капля пота у самого краешка лба соскальзывает вниз.

— Нет, ну я же вижу, что что-то не так — повторяет Эмити, а взгляд настороженный, чуткий, как обычно. Она все видит, все знает, все понимает. Ну что тут не понять?

— Да… Я тут подумала…

— О чем?

— Что будет, когда мне придется вернуться домой? Что если весь этот мир — сплошная Нарния, а когда я снова зайду в эту дурацкую дверь, если, конечно, найду ее… Что я увижу, Эми? Что, если тебя тут уже не будет?

Теперь Эмити смотрит на нее серьезно. А Луз она нравится такой еще больше, хотя видно сразу, что Блайт, бледная, как будто вот-вот в гроб положат, тоже, видимо, задумалась, замолчала.

— А ничего не будет, — вдруг резко отвечает Эмити. — Я все равно тебя найду. Да и ты же у нас не просто человек, ты, по сути, человеческая ведьма. Ты меня отыщешь.

Ее объятия пахнут все также, и Луз Носеда улыбается, чувствует на пальцах ее свитер, рубашку, утыкается лбом в плечо и понимает, что ее-то и правда просто так не отпустят.

— Ты всегда все знаешь лучше меня, Эми.

— Да брось, это же неправда.

— Правда, правда, еще какая правда.

— А вот и нет.

Луз нервно тараторит, но теперь уже все равно спокойней, нежно касается плеча и надеется, что ее улыбка получилась не слишком грустной. Она, кажется, еще сильнее прижимается к Эмити, хочет чувствовать ее рядом с собой, а Азура с обложки книги смотрит на них, ухмыляется, прикрывает глаза и основание лба остроконечной шляпой, как положено ведьме (остальные тома лежат на полу, все в наклейках, с листами-закладками и потрепанными корешками, все старенькие, как будто вечно тут были).

И Луз тоже не собирается уходить.


	4. Черное на розовом

* * *

Туфли все в грязи, Эмити убирает листья из волос Луз, и от каждого прикосновения горят пальцы. Без всякого огня, шершавыми звуками по ушам. Корона на голове устало покачивается, бороздит по острым ушам стальными впадинами (из леса тянет холодом и ленивым запахом сосен и шишек). Счастье с горечью — вот как зовут такое чувство. Эмити оборачивается, смеется вместе с Луз, потому что надо смеяться, заглядывается на острые края ее юбки и черный верх. Это так нелепо, так по-человечески — одеваться в что-то такое, непонятное и чужое всем, но тёплое и родное в какой-то степени.

И так сложно сказать пару слов, какие-то «я люблю тебя, черт возьми», даже этот дурацкий лист, розовый, с тонкой россыпью духов — лежит в траве. Он обязательно обрастет землёй, и про него никто даже и не вспомнит. Даже Эмити Блайт.

Руки холодные. Перенервничала. Бывает. Сотнями глаз на Эмити смотрит ночь, живая и грубая, покрашенная в черный и отдающая рассветом. Может быть, и правда скоро рассвет, а она так и не закрывала глаза, даже не пробовала.

Луз вяжет ей свитера. Эмити не знает, откуда она все-все про нее узнает, но надевает каждый из них. Затем в ход идут шарфы, пачки горячего шоколада, коробки конфет с лентой и бантиком, открытки каждый день — поздравления с праздниками, про которые Эмити Блайт ни разу не слышала.

Ей часто снится тот самый танец. Их ноги мешаются, но не спутываются, как пара проводов. Каждый шаг — как будто последний, как будто второго такого же не будет, как будто на следующем в легких закончится воздух. А сон и правда заканчивается, а потом повторяется если не в следующую ночь, то в другую такую же. Черную-черную, без лучика света, с холодной ладонью под белой подушкой.

Когда все повторяется, над ними играет музыка электрогитары, запах ночи все такой же густой и въевшийся. Эмити просыпается среди этой густоты, вытирает глаза.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Луз. Теперь настоящая (слышится грохот шкафчиков, запах зелий, шепот голоса над ухом).

— Д-да, — голос запинается, на покрасневшее лицо падает дневной свет, — все в порядке.

Луз Носеда, конечно же, не верит. Один взгляд на растрепанные волосы и мятую одежду, и все становится ясно. А если и не все, то большая часть.

Она щурится, хлопает Эмити по спине («Все будет отлично!») и садится за парту. Делает самолетик из бумаги, и дуновение ветра приносит его прямо в руки Блайт, следящей за каждым словом учителя. Ее перо быстро проходится по бумаге, оставляя на ней чернила — сначала нужно все записать. Когда она наконец разворачивает бумажный аэроплан, он начинает ей улыбаться. На нем тоже чернила, еще свежие и плывучие, странно, что не растеклись. Эмити Блайт улыбается в ответ.


End file.
